La Copa de la Tierra Media!
by CARMENCHU
Summary: Aragorn, Boromir y Faramir van con el Real Gondor y Elrond + sus hijos y Glorfindel con el Rivendel Club de Futbol!!! ¿QUIEN GANARÁ? TODOS HAN COMPRADO ENTRADAS!!!


Estadio del Rivendel club de futbol...  
  
ARAGORN, BOROMIR Y FARAMIR: QUE EMPIECE YA!! QUE EL PULICO SE VA!! LA GENTE SE MAREA Y EL PUBLICO SE MEA!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: ¬¬  
  
ELROND: los mortales dais pena....  
  
ARAGORN: (sacando su bazooka) perdón???  
  
ELROND: em... no nada que no encuentro mi porro por ningún lado.... a donde habrá ido...?  
  
ARAGORN: así me gusta...  
  
BOROMIR: que coñazo de estadio!!! Esto no empieza nunca!!!  
  
FARAMIR: en el estadio del Real Gondor empieza justo a la hora que tiene que empezar!!!! Esto es un timo!!!  
  
ARAGORN: da igual.... el Real Gondor ganará de todos modos!!! HALA GONDOOOOR!!!  
  
BOROMIR Y FARAMIR: HALA GONDOOOOR!!!!  
  
ARWEN: por qué le soportaré tantas tonterías...?  
  
ELROND: valla... eso también me lo pregunto yo hija... mira que hacerte novia de uno del Real Gondor....  
  
GLORFINDEL: tranquilo Elrond.... si nos ganan todavía tenemos una oportunidad contra el Racing de Lorien...  
  
ELROND: CÁLLATE GAFE!!!! VAS A VER AHORA COMO PERDEMOS POR TU CULPA DE DECIR TAL GILIPOLLEZ!!!  
  
ELROHIR: por qué has tenido que venir Glorfindel??? SIEMPRE NOS HACES PERDER!!!  
  
GLORFINDEL: no lo hago aposta!!!!  
  
ELLADAN: GAFE!!!  
  
HALDIR: decir lo que queráis vosotros de Rivendel pero al Racing de Lorien no le gana NADIE!!!  
  
GALADRIEL: ay estamos Haldir!!! Recuérdame que te suba el sueldo!!  
  
HALDIR: echo jefa!!!  
  
CELEBORN: tengo un papel de quiniela!!! Quien lo quiere rellenar???  
  
FARAMIR: YOOO!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: QUE DICES!!?? YO PRIMERO!!!  
  
BOROMIR: PRIMERO LOS HERMANOS MAYORES!!!  
  
ELROND: EL SEÑOR DE RIVENDEL ES MÁS IMPORTATE QUE VOSOTROS!!! DEJAR PASO!!!  
  
ARWEN: LAS CHICAS PRIMERO!!  
  
EOWIN: ESOOO!!! YO QUIERO!!!  
  
EOMER: yo estoy con Boromir: LOS HERMANOS MAYORES PRIMERO!!!  
  
GALADRIEL: Celeborn tu quieres una noche desenfrenada no???? pues dame el papel de quiniela!!!  
  
GLORFINDEL: LOS GAFES SON LOS QUE DE VERDAD DECIDEN!!! YO!!! LA QUINIELA YOO!!!  
  
ELLADAN: GAFE!! NO LA TOQUES!! ES MIA!!  
  
ELROHIR: AQUÍ EL MÁS GUAPO SOY YO A SI QUE PARA MIII!!!  
  
ARAGORN: pero vamos a ver.... QUIEN ES EL REY AQUÍ??!!!  
  
EOMER: uiii.... difícil pregunta....  
  
ARAGORN: YO SO MEMO!!!! LA QUINIELA ESTA RESERVADA PARA LAS MANOS DEL REY!!!  
  
CELEBORN: PICASTEIS!!! JAJAJAJAJAJA LA QUINIELA LA RELLENO SOLO YO!!! JAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
GALADRIEL: Celeborn... esta noche te has quedado con las ganas....  
  
Todos cogieron a Celeborn y le ataron a la silla y le pusieron un pañuelo en la boca. Aragorn se sentó a su lado con su...inseparable bazooka... para asegurarse que no se movía en todo el partido...  
  
ARAGORN, BOROMIR Y FARAMIR: QUE EMPIECE YA!!! QUE EL PUBLICO SE VA!! LA GENTE SE MAREA Y EL PUBLICO SE MEA!!! TIMADOREEEES!!! HALA GONDOOOR!!!  
  
ELROHIR: OH NO!!! QUE ES ESO??!!! AHÍ!!! EN EL CAMPO!!! HOBBITS!!!!  
  
ARAGORN: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! NOOOOO!! HOBBITS NOOOOO!!! SOCORROOOOOO!!!!  
  
ELLADAN: JAJAJAJAJA QUE PRINGAO!!! JAJAJAJA SE LO HA TRAGADO!!! JAJAJAJAJA  
  
ARAGORN: :( eso no tiene gracia.... vosotros no habéis sufrido las tonterías de los hobbits como yo....  
  
ELROHIR: ya, ya.... si en el fondo lo que os pasa es que todos los del Real Gondor sois unos miedicas....  
  
BOROMIR: (con una pistola laser) perdón???  
  
ELLADAN: em... eso... eso es una pistola laser???  
  
BOROMIR: si... un bonito regalo de cumple de mi papi.... duele mucho....  
  
ELROHIR: ....mmm... si.... preciosa.... la tienes muy.... limpia.....  
  
BOROMIR: al que se meta con el Real Gondor le dejo como un colador!!!  
  
ELROHIR: mm.... vale.... entendido....  
  
FARAMIR: YA SALEEEN!!! HALA GONDOOOOOR!!!!  
  
Los jugadores empiezan a salir al campo...  
  
ARAGORN Y BOROMIR: HALA GONDOOOOOOR!!!!!  
  
GLORFINDEL, ELROHIR Y ELLADAN: VISCA RIVENDEEEEL!!!!!  
  
ARAGORN, BOROMIR Y FARAMIR: AUNQUE GANE, AUNQUE PIERDA, EL RIVENDEL ES UNA MIERDA!!!!  
  
GLORFINDEL, ELROHIR Y ELLADAN: AUNQUE PIERDA, AUNQUE GANE, EL RIVENDEL ES LO QUE VALE!!!!  
  
ARAGORN: copiotas.....  
  
GLORFINDEL: obscenos.....  
  
BOROMIR: gays!!!  
  
ELROHIR: cerdos!!!!  
  
FARAMIR: REPIPIS!!!!  
  
ELLADAN: PIOJOSOS!!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: por favor.... no os peléis.... no entendéis que el Deportivo del Bosque Negro es el mejor de todos!!!!  
  
ELROND: MUERTE AL ELFO TRAIDOOOOR!!!! VISCA RIVENDEEEEL!!!!  
  
GALADRIEL Y HALDIR: ARRIBA EL LORIEEEEEN!!!  
  
EOWIN Y EOMER: VIVA EL ROHAAAAAAN!!!  
  
GLORFINDEL: ¬¬ vosotros no os metáis....  
  
EOMER: valla royo de partido....  
  
GALADRIEL: si... quien nos mandaría venir a nosotros que no tenemos nada que ver en esto....  
  
BOROMIR: YA EMPIEZAN A JUGAR!!!!  
  
*GANDALF (comentarista): Y EL REAL GONDOR COGE LA PELOTA!!! ZIKDANE COJE LA PELOTA!!! LA PASA A RAMUL!!! RAMUL A ROBERTO TARLOS!!!! PELIGRO!!! ESTAN MUY CERCA DE LA PORTERÍA!!! ROBERTO TARLOS A HIGO!!!! Y DE HIGO A COÑALDO!! COÑALDO!! COÑALDO!! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL DEL REAL GONDOOOOOR!!!  
  
ARAGORN, BOROMIR Y FARAMIR: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!!!! HALA GONDOOOOOOOOOR!!!!! ASI SE HACEEEE!!! SOMOS LOS MEJORES!!!!!  
  
ELROND: GAFE!!! GAFE!!! GLORFINDEL ERES UN GAFEEE!!!! TODO CULPA TUYA!!!  
  
GLORFINDEL: ¬¬ que morro tenéis... toda la culpa me la echáis a mi...  
  
*GANDALF: EL RIVENDEL ROBA LA PALOTA AL REAL GONDOR!!!  
  
ELROND: ESO, ESO!!! A METER UN GOOOOL!!!  
  
ELROHIR Y ELLADAN: VISCA RIVENDEEEEEEEL!!!  
  
FARAMIR: VAIS PERDIENDO CATETOS!!! JAJAJAJAJA  
  
*GANDALF: LUIS MANRIKË A PÜDOL!!!! DE PÜDOL A GUARDIMÖLA!!! Y.... Y.... DE NUEVO A LUIS MANRIKË Y... GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL DEL RIVENDEL!!!!!  
  
ELROND, EROHIR, ELLADAN Y GLORFINDEL: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!!!!  
  
ARWEN: quien decías que iba perdiendo eh??!!! JAJAJAJAJA  
  
BOROMIR: es que nos dais pena y os dejamos!!!  
  
ELLADAN: ya, ya, claro, claro... JAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
LEGOLAS: em.... chicos... os echáis una partida de cartas??  
  
EOWIN: hecho!!! Este partido es un royo....  
  
GALADRIEL: lo mismo digo....  
  
HALDIR: todos sabemos que el Racing de Lorien es el mejor....  
  
EOMER: NO!!! EL ROHAN!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: EL DEPORTIVO DEL BOSQUE NEGROOOO!!!!!  
  
GALADRIEL: EL LORIEN!!!  
  
EOWIN: EL ROHAN!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: QUE NOOO!! EL BOSQUE NEGRO!!!  
  
*GANDALF: RAMUL COJE LA PELOTA Y CHUTA A PUERTA!!! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL DEL REAL GONDOOOR!!!!!  
  
ARAGORN, BOROMIR Y FARAMIR: HALA GONDOOOOOOOOR!!!!  
  
ELROHIR: esto está amañado......  
  
FARAMIR: mal perdedor!!!!  
  
ELLADAN: tramposos!!!!  
  
ARAGORN: MALDITOS!!!  
  
ELROND: TRAIDORES!!  
  
BOROMIR: TORPES!!!  
  
GLORFINDEL: PATOS!!!  
  
ELROHIR Y ELLADAN: ¬¬  
  
GLORFINDEL: ...que?? No se me ocurría nada más.....  
  
ELROND: VISCA RIVENDEEEEEEL!!!  
  
ARAGORN: HALA GONDOOOOOOR!!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: EL BOSQUE NEGROOO!!!  
  
HALDIR: EL LORIEN!!!!  
  
EOMER: EL ROHAAAAAN!!!!  
  
GIMLI: EL MORIA!!!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: ¬¬ Gimli... se puede sabes que haces aquí???  
  
GIMLI: ya ves... vendiendo perritos calientes y palomitas.... me compráis uno??  
  
GALADRIEL: no gracias.... eso es comida basura....  
  
LEGOLAS: si... horrible para mi linea....  
  
BOROMIR: YO QUIERO PIPAS!!!!  
  
GIMLI: 1 EURO!!  
  
ELROHIR: VAS A ENGORDAR COMO UN HOBBIT!!! JAJAJAJAJA  
  
BOROMIR: te estas metiendo conmigo...???  
  
ELROHIR: quien?? Yo???  
  
BOROMIR: TE ESTAS METIENDO CONMIGO!!??  
  
ELROHIR: No!!! no!!! nunca!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Boromir ató a Elrohir al asiento cerca de Celeborn y le puso un pañuelo en la boca con su pistola laser cerca para asegurarse que no se moviera...  
  
*GANDALF: OH NO!!! ESO HA TENIDO QUE DOLER!!! PÜDOL LE HA HECHO UNA FALTA A HIGO!!!!  
  
ARAGORN, BOROMIR Y FARAMIR: FUERAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! UUUUUUUUUH!!!! A LA CALLEEEEEE!!!! TARJETA ROJAAAAAA!!!!  
  
ELROND: PERO SI NO HA SIDO FALTAAAAA!!!! EL ARBITRO ESTÁ COMPRADOOOOO!!!!!  
  
*GANDALF: TARJETA AMARILLA POR PROTESTAR!!! A LA PROXIMA PÜDOL SE VA FUERA DEL PARTIDO!!!  
  
ARAGORN, BOROMIR Y FARAMIR: BIEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!! HALA GONDOOOOOR!!!!  
  
*GANDALF: EL PARTIDO PROSIGUE Y EL RIVENDEL SE HACE CON LA PELOTA.... GUARIMÖLA!!! GUARDIMÖLA VA DIRECTO HACIA LA PORTERÍA DE CASTILLAS!!!! CUIDADO!!! Y... GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL DEL RIVENDEEEEL!!!!  
  
ELROND, GLORFINDEL, ELLADAN, ARWEN, (ELROHIR ATADO A SU ASIENTO TAMBIEN....): GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!! VISCA RIVENDEEEEEEEEEEEEL!!!!!  
  
*GANDALF: 2 A 2 SEÑORES!!! ESTO SE PONE MUY INTERESANTE!!!  
  
ARAGORN: VAMOS GONDOOOR!!! SOIS LOS MEJORES!!! A POR LA DECIMAAAA!!!  
  
BOROMIR: A POR LA COPA DE LA TIERRA MEDIAAAA!!!!!  
  
FARAMIR: HALA GONDOOOOOR!!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: que no... que no os coscais de nada.... no entendéis que nuestro guardameta del Bosque Negro es mejor??!!!  
  
EOWIN: no hay quien gane a nuestro portero!!!!  
  
EOMER: eso!!!  
  
GALADRIEL: pero si nuestro centro campo es el mejor de toda la Tierra Media!!!  
  
HALDIR: yo estoy con mi señora!!!!  
  
GIMLI: en serio no queréis un perrito caliente???  
  
TODOS: QUE NOOO!!!!  
  
GIMLI: ;__; snif.. snif.... vale....  
  
*GANDALF: 2 MINUTOS PARA EL FINAL DE PARTIDO!!! ROBERTO TARLOS A RAMUL!!! RAMUL A COÑALDO!!! COÑALDO... OH NO! LUIS MANRRIKË SE LA HA KITADO!!! SE CRUZA TODO EL CAMPO!! CUIDADO!! ESO DA MUCHO PELIGRO!!! CHUTA A PUERTA!!! PARADÓN DE CASTILLAS!!! Y.... FINAL DEL PARTIDO!!!! VALLA PARTIDAZO!!! 2 A 2!!! LOS DOS CLASIFICADOS PARA EL PROXIMO PARTIDO!!! QUIEN GANARÁ LA COPA DE LA TIERRA MEDIA??? HASTA LA PROXIMA!!!  
  
ARAGORN: QUE!!!??? EMPATE!!!! ESTO NO PUEDE SER!!!  
  
ELROND: COMO HEMOS PODIDO QUEDAR EMPATE!!! SI ESTABA CLARÍSIMOS QUE IBAMOS A GANAR!!!!  
  
BOROMIR: QUE ASCOO!!!  
  
FARAMIR: ES QUE LE HABEIS HECHO UNA FALTA A RAMUL!!! SO TRAMPOSOS!!!  
  
ELLADAN TRAMPOSOS VOSOTROS!!! QUE SE HA VISTO QUE ERA FUERA DE JUEGO!!!!  
  
ARAGORN: MENTIRAAA!!!!  
  
ELROND: LA PROXIMA VEZ OS GANAREMOS!!!  
  
BOROMIR: ESO HABRÁ QUE VERLO!!!!  
  
HALDIR: LA PROXIMA VEZ GANARÁ EL RACING DE LORIEN!!!  
  
GALADRIEL: ASI SE HABLA!!!  
  
EOWIN Y EOMER: VIVA EL ROHAAAAAAAAN!!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: EL BOSQUE NEGRO OS VA A METER UNA PANA QUE LO VAIS A FLIPAR TODOS CHAVALES!!!  
  
GLORFINDEL: A CALLAR!!! QUE AL RIVENDEL NO LE GANA NADIE!!!  
  
ELROND: ¬¬ eso era hasta que hablaste tu!! GAFEEEEEE!!!!  
  
GLORFINDEL: ;__; yo no soy gafe..... snif....  
  
ELROHIR Y CELEBORN: kjsdohfrnfowrjndforhr (traducción: alguien nos puede desatar por favor????)  
  
Continuara...  
  
CARMENCHU!!!  
  
P.D. no queríais futbol!!?? Pos toma futbol!!! HALA GONDOOOOR!!! Si.... soy del Madrid!!! Y ganaremos la copa de Europa!!! La de la Tierra Media... ya se vera!!! Jajajajaja BESOS!!! 


End file.
